Electronic technology is rapidly developed with the development of science and technology. There are more and more types of electronic products and people enjoy conveniences brought by the development of science and technology. People can enjoy a comfortable life brought by the development of science and technology by using various electronic devices.
For example, the existing large screen device can provide a large operating region for users, thus the users can perform operations on wide screen and operate more conveniently.
During practicing the disclosure, the inventor found the following technical problems or drawbacks in the prior art:
multiple display objects may be displayed on the large screen device in the prior art, but display parameters of the display objects are fixed, therefore, the display parameters of the display objects can not be adjusted by the electronic device according to the position of the operating body above the display unit and the display parameters of the display objects can only be adjusted by user's touch operations, which results in a single displaying mode of the electronic device and a poor display effect.